


Almost Lover（上）

by Cold_November



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_November/pseuds/Cold_November
Summary: 怪只怪这拥抱，停留一时如停留一世。
Relationships: 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 光何作用 - Relationship, 光电潇应 - Relationship, 焉然一潇 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Almost Lover（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 邪恶混乱大四角  
> 洛→光→闻→嘉→洛

01.  
夏之光转开门把手时候另一只手还拿着手机，屏幕停在微信聊天界面，与何洛洛的对话框上发来两条言简意赅的信息。

“豪哥今晚不在。”  
“能不能上来陪我。”

门开的那一刻夏之光摁了一下手机电源键，于是那个屏幕由亮转黑，屋子里的光源只剩下床头柜上一盏光线暧昧的台灯。何洛洛裸着上身，腰胯以下只裹着条灰色的毯子。看到夏之光，何洛洛随手将毯子往外一撇，撑起身子坐在床边。

“你来啦。房间里好热。”

何洛洛就是有本事，把又欲又撩拨的话说的仿佛只是在聊天气那么简单，两条修长的腿在床边晃来晃去。

夏之光想，这屋子是不是空调坏了，热，是真的好热。

他两步三步迈过去，几乎没费什么力气就把何洛洛捞起来揽到怀里，何洛洛一仰头，先吻到的是夏之光的眼下的那两枚泪痣，然后他的唇慢慢地向下，贴上夏之光的唇，舌尖舔上去，黏糊糊的一个吻。夏之光的回吻更直接，唇齿碰着唇齿，掠夺与被掠夺。分开后何洛洛把头埋在夏之光的颈窝里，慢慢地调匀呼吸，那些细细的喘像一条绵长的河流，在夏之光的耳膜上流淌出汩汩的声响。

过了一会，就像石头落入河中溅起的波痕，夏之光听到耳边的声音。

“夏之光，我今天想要，痛一点。”

夏之光欣然应诺。内裤被脱下的时候何洛洛还配合的抬腿，转过身去乖顺地塌下腰把致命的那处送上。可几乎没有润滑就被巨物粗暴顶入的瞬间他还是惊呼出声，像是小兽落入捕兽网一般发出无助的呻吟。夏之光看上去没有什么怜惜的心情，抽插得又快又狠，温热的甬道紧致地包裹着性器，快感犹如潮水浸没颅顶。何洛洛无意识中咬住床单，呻吟全都闷在被褥里，身体却食髓知味一般配合着每一次更深的顶弄。夏之光掐着何洛洛窄窄的胯骨，留下一个个深紫色的指印。  
重重地抽插了十几下之后夏之光突然停下，那些闷闷的呻吟里掺了一点不同的东西，夏之光停了两秒，才确定是何洛洛在哭。他叹了口气，嵌着性器就将何洛洛翻转过来，那张又纯又欲的脸的就这样正对上他，尚还飞着两抹潮红。何洛洛像是没有反应过来一样，被肏弄得无神的眼睛愣愣地望着夏之光。他的眼睛依然漂亮，犹如那类食草的斑鹿。此刻眼尾带着一点泪痕，睫毛都湿漉漉的。那个叫何洛洛的骄傲的外壳一点一点地破碎剥蚀，现在躺在他面前的是徐一宁了。

“一宁，看我。”

夏之光低下头，两人的呼吸无限接近，何洛洛被他的手臂环住，任外边的天地再广阔浩大，此刻仿佛也只余下这一点空间。夏之光贴上那双漂亮的眼睛，一一吻去那些泪水。

“想哭就哭吧，哭出来就好了。”

02.  
这栋别墅里没有秘密。

这栋别墅里都是秘密。

昨晚做到太晚，夏之光起床的时候天光大亮。所幸今天没有工作，是珍贵的一天休假。何洛洛还在一旁熟睡，夏之光没喊醒他，自己换了衣服走出房门。

太巧也太不巧，一出门就看到周震南从张颜齐和姚琛的那个房间走出来，周震南宽松的衣领露出脖颈以下好几个清晰的吻痕，不知道是谁留的。周震南看到夏之光也一愣。

“洛洛在里面？”

“嗯，还没起。”

“洛洛昨晚回来好像不太开心。”

“现在应该好点了。”

周震南低下头好像在思考措辞，短短的几秒停顿，空气都尴尬起来。

“潇闻昨天不在家吗？我昨天上楼的时候本来去你们房间借充电器，结果你们都不在。”

周震南问得很谨慎。他们队友之间本身嬉闹无忌，但周震南作为队长，却有着另一种近乎提醒的义务在。夏之光和翟潇闻两人近日的表现在媒体前仍然滴水不漏，可是在朝夕相处的队友之间，很多事瞒不了也无需瞒。

夏之光楞了一下，昨天他走出房间时翟潇闻还在屋子里，穿着睡衣，不像要出门的样子。

“啊，可能是出去了。南南吃早饭了吗？”

“我去给那两个傻子拿早饭。”周震南往边上的房间一瞥，翻出一个小小的白眼，语气里却还带着笑，“你要吗？我顺便给你拿点上来。”

“没事，我也下去我房间一下。”

“行，但是你和潇闻。”周震南又犹豫了一下，“最好找个时间好好谈谈。”

夏之光无从确认是他们搬进别墅之后多久，混乱的关系正式开始弥散开来。艺人行当压力能逼疯每一个正常人，那些合理无理的指摘犹如悬刀，可聚光灯外他们也只是普通人。受伤的兽类都会互相舔舐，那些繁杂的情绪被挤压浓缩成爱欲，宣泄在彼此身上，合情也合理。

夏之光从发现到接受这件事只用了一个晚上。那个晚上，赶通告赶到一天一夜没睡，他头痛欲裂却睡意全无。他的室友，翟潇闻，在浴室用一个吻就让他的理智一败涂地。

这世上很多事难分对错，潘多拉的魔盒既然被打开，无所谓爱的真与假，享受就是了。

03.  
夏之光下楼温了一杯牛奶，又拿了三片吐司，拿上楼放在何洛洛的床头柜。他盯着何洛洛的睡颜默默了一会。前几天无意看到经纪人递给何洛洛一个小瓶子——他熟悉牌子的褪黑素。网络舆论风波不断，何洛洛好像也许久不得一场好睡。今天何洛洛看上去睡得不错，夏之光悬着的心稍稍放下，走出房间关门下楼。

别墅的阿姨今天也放假，夏之光索性自己去厨房下了一碗面条。锅开时的蒸汽雾住他的眼镜镜片，他顺手把眼镜一摘放到灶边。端着碗刚走出厨房，就看到翟潇闻和焉栩嘉刚进来。两个人低着头在玄关处换拖鞋，狭窄的过道上两枚脑袋正正好抵在一起。

也不避嫌。夏之光腹诽。转念又想到自己毫无资格说这话，便也低头，假装吃面吃得很认真的样子。吃完收拾碗筷进厨房，堪堪错过两个人热热闹闹进门的时刻。

等夏之光洗好碗走出厨房，客厅里就翟潇闻一个人，埋在沙发里不知道在做什么。夏之光匆匆往电梯间跑。真奇怪，他想，我为什么会怕和翟潇闻碰个照面。

躲进房间里，夏之光把自己扔到床上，可是工作太久，一时休假居然不知道要怎么打发时间。开了盘游戏，打了一会又无聊地退出，随便刷了几个视频，想到刚刚翟潇闻埋在沙发里一言不发的样子，突然觉得一切都没意思起来。在他等第六个小视频加载进度条的时候，翟潇闻推门进来，站在他们两张床中间那条窄窄的过道上，弯腰把一副眼睛放到他的床头柜上。

“你眼镜落厨房了。”

“啊，好，谢谢。”

夏之光本来以为翟潇闻接着又要出去，没想到翟潇闻也往床上一躺，两三下蹬掉拖鞋，戴上耳机开始看手机。

房间里一下子静得诡异。窗户边的窗帘还是昨晚夏之光出去时候拉上的状态，纵然快到中午，遮光还是遮得严严实实。夏之光一个人呆着还不觉得暗，可翟潇闻进来之后，这种暗室一般的气氛就显得过于暧昧，这个房间里发生过的那些粘腻慌乱的、荒诞无禁的以及最后冰冷破裂的事就又要在他的脑海里走一圈。夏之光在心里倒数完五个数，站起身，推了推翟潇闻的胳膊。

“翟潇闻，翟潇闻你要开灯吗？”

翟潇闻戴着耳机，听到声音疑惑地摘下一边的耳机，扭过头去，正对上夏之光那双有些锋利的眼睛。

“嗯？你说什么？”  
这对视猝不及防，夏之光突然想到，自己有多久没有这样认认真真地看一遍这个每天和自己隔着床睡的队友了？好像已经很久了，久到冬天都过去了，可是每次活动他站在他的身侧，却连对视都逃避。他自己都不明白这一切的意义是什么，仿佛冬日离开后尚未解冻的冰面，在春日融暖的阳光下暗流涌动。可是这一刻，他只觉得满身疲惫。

“我说…”夏之光轻轻闭上眼，“潇闻，我们别这样了。”

04.  
焉栩嘉上楼去何洛洛房间看他的时候何洛洛已经起床了，坐在单人沙发上一口一口的喝牛奶。“嘉嘉！”何洛洛看到他开心地打招呼，“早上好！”

“已经是中午了，傻不傻。”焉栩嘉揉揉何洛洛的后脑勺，何洛洛也没躲，任他把头发揉得乱糟糟，“你等会干嘛？”

何洛洛歪着头想了一会：“你等会干嘛？”

这次轮到焉栩嘉歪着头想。

“去玩滑板吗？我教你。”

天气实在不错，阳光、风和温度都是恰好。别墅后面有一条小道，平时都没什么人会经过，一直算是焉栩嘉练滑板的秘密基地，何洛洛第一次来这里，满脸惊喜的样子。两个人都穿着最普通的卫衣牛仔裤，这里没人会认出他们，于是连口罩都不用戴。风吹过他们年轻的脸颊，好像他们就是普通的高三学生，放学后翘掉补习班在街头疯玩两个钟头滑板，玩完后还要去烧烤摊子，偷偷共饮一个易拉罐的啤酒。

片刻浪漫也是浪漫。

“你把重心放在你的两个脚中间，诶，对，就这样。”焉栩嘉让何洛洛撑着自己的手臂，挪着往前滑。“哎！”何洛洛一个不稳，滑板从脚下溜开，他直接一把抱住焉栩嘉。那个拥抱太过真实且笃定，危险时你便抱住我。风吹过焉栩嘉卫衣领口露出的那一小片皮肤，却让他心里微微发痒。

你要不要，一直抱紧我呢？

怪只怪这拥抱，停留一时如停留一世。

焉栩嘉什么也没说出口，他们只是一起笑起来。笑声散落在风里，犹如风铃清脆，响彻焉栩嘉其后许多年生涯。

焉栩嘉又扶着何洛洛磕磕绊绊地起步，终于滑出去一小段路，何洛洛一面擒着焉栩嘉的手臂往前滑，一面问他：

“那我怎么转弯呢？”

风吹动何洛洛卫衣的衣角，露出一小截腰肢。焉栩嘉瞄到何洛洛腰间清晰的指印。风从他们之间吹过。焉栩嘉心绪翻涌，无端由觉得一阵涩苦。原来风也可以将两个人隔开，原来风也可以将两个人吹散。

“你要转弯吗？”

你会转向我走来吗？

焉栩嘉笑了笑：“来，我教你转弯。”


End file.
